


where are my glasses

by thedeathdeelers



Series: lost & found [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, and needs his kids to help, another lost & found oneshot, he just doesn’t realise he has more kids than he’s aware, julie molina is mentioned, once i figure out how to do series on here, part of a series, ray keeps losing his stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeathdeelers/pseuds/thedeathdeelers
Summary: Ray can’t find his glasses, and Carlos somehow finds them without even looking.
Relationships: Carlos Molina & Ray Molina, Carlos Molina & Reggie Peters, Ray Molina & Reggie Peters
Series: lost & found [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117976
Comments: 18
Kudos: 121





	where are my glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I might just turn these little oneshots into a series of Ray losing his keys, glasses, phone etc and then having them mysteriously appear - and him just getting more and more confused.  
> His kids don’t help :)
> 
> Lost & Found, part 2!
> 
> find me on tumblr @thedeathdeelers

“Carlos! Have you seen my glasses? I can’t find them again!”

He’s been looking for a good 10 minutes, and he knows he’s not going to find them unless he enlists the help of one of his children. Thankfully, one of them was currently lounging on the sofa on his iPad, playing whatever new game he was obsessing over this week.

“Carlos, mijo, focus. Have you seen my glasses anywhere?” Ray nudges Carlos’ foot, pushing it off the sofa cushions. He knows better.

“Huh, what?” Carlos looks up, startlingly confused.

“My glasses mijo, we’re looking for my glasses.” Ray enunciates, waiting for his son’s face to register his words.

“Oh! right. Uh, no I haven’t seen them anywhere?” Carlos quickly looks around, checking the surfaces within his vicinity without moving so much as an inch. Ray rolls his eyes.

“I’ve checked here already Carlos, I’m going to need you to put your iPad down and get up.”

He loved his children dearly, but some days they were on a whole other level of lazy.

“Wait you mean YOUR GLASSES? Like things YOU USE TO SEE?” He was shouting, and Ray was confused because he was right in front of him.

He quirked a brow. “Yes, Carlos. Why are you shouting? There’s no one else home. Your sister’s at Flynn’s for the afternoon.”

And then something weird happened. He saw his son slightly lift his iPad up over his head and over to the left - and kept it there. Ray scratched his head. He might need to set up stricter rules with the amount of hours Carlos is allowed to play on his iPad. This definitely didn’t look normal.

Just as he opened his mouth to question his son’s strange movements, Carlos burst out with a-

“Oh! Ya! I remember where I saw them. They’re on the kitchen counter, right there!” Carlos pointed back towards the kitchen.

“Carlos, don’t you think I would have checked? It was the fi-“ Ray cuts himself off as he twists his head in the direction of his kitchen island, and sees his glasses, right where he first started looking.

“But-“

“Dad, should we start worrying about you?” Carlos looks at him, with a quirked eyebrow. He also had a peculiar smile on his face, but Ray figured it was his son just making fun of him.

He swats him lightly on the shoulder, and heads back to the kitchen, barely making it round the sofa before Carlos settles himself back down to focus on his game.

As he reaches the kitchen he swears he hears Carlos whisper a “Thank you Reggie,” but he thinks he’s had enough peculiarities for one day, so he shakes his head and carries on with his Saturday afternoon.

FIN


End file.
